Mine, and Mine Only
by Tofuu
Summary: Malik thinks back to a sweet moment that he and Ryou had. Basically just an excuse to write a MxR pairing ' Warnings: Shounenai, fluff, limey [ONESHOT]


Title: Mine, and Mine Only  
  
Written by: The #1 fan of Malik/Ryou pairings!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.TT  
  
Warning: If you don't like shounen-ai, please do not read.  
  
This story began out of boredom when I had spare time at work. But then I developed an interest for it and finished it up! Just to let you know, this is the most detailed kind of 'love-making' I've ever written and am willing to write. --'' Enjoy! =)  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Ryou?" Malik peered over at Ryou. Ryou was sitting next to Malik on the floor (very clean), leaning against the wall. He was holding a book in his hands yet it seemed as if he had been reading page two for an hour.  
  
"Ryou?" Malik inquired again, this time a bit more loudly. Not even a flinch. Curiously, Malik bent his head down to look up into Ryou's face. He smiled as he realized what that mass of silver-white hair was concealing. Fully admiring Ryou's slumbering yet angelic face, Malik brought an arm under Ryou's legs and another arm behind his back, gently lifting Ryou from the ground.  
  
Unconsciously, Ryou nestled into the crook of Malik's neck as his arms slowly draped around Malik. A light, sweet scent caressed his senses as his nose became buried in Ryou's soft white strands. Quietly, Malik began tiptoeing up the stairs. He glanced down at the sleeping angel in his arms and a smile grew wide on his face as sweet memories, though never as sweet as his Ryou's face, came to mind.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
It had been another one of those dreadful days where the weather could not have been better, yet you were stuck in school. The only thing you could do was stare out of that Ra-damned window, tortured by every tempting breeze that glided in until the pit of your stomach grew sick with impatience, threatening to heave without warning.  
  
Malik was glaring at the clock, waiting for class to end. His fist was clenched and his lean muscles were taut in irritation. His hard, lavender eyes glanced about the room until suddenly, his eyes locked with pair of large chocolate-brown eyes, staring innocently at him. Malik's gaze softened. Flashing a sexy grin, he winked flirtatiously at Ryou. Blushing furiously, Ryou managed to return a weak half-smile before the floor tiles caught his interest.  
  
/Wow. I never knew there were so many colors in these tiles. Let's see.brown.red.green./  
  
Ryou could hear Bakura's taunting laughter.  
  
Come on Ryou. Don't be so shy! You're already his best friend. Just one little step closer...  
  
Ryou looked up to see Bakura smirking back at him from his own seat.  
  
/Why are you listening to my thoughts?/ He glared.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
RIIIIIIIING!  
  
FINALLY! Malik dashed out of class, eager to be free of the stale corn chip smell of the school. As soon as his two feet stepped out of the entrance doors, Malik stretched out his arms and took a deep breath, savoring the fresh scent of the great outdoors. He leaned casually against the side of the school building, waiting for someone, a very special someone.  
  
"Why is he so slowwww?" Malik rolled his eyes as he complained out loud.  
  
Finally, an unusual silver-white color peeked out amidst the mob of students that were rushing out through the front door. Malik's face instantly brightened as he waved his hand frantically in the air calling out, "Ryou!"  
  
Ryou turned to the sound of Malik's voice and saw the Egyptian smiling happily at him. He felt his cheeks flush and he slowly made his way towards Malik.  
  
"Come on, Ryou! We HAVE to go to the park today! I refuse to stay indoors and do homework." Malik strode over to where he had parked his motorcycle every morning.  
  
One would think that with a kick ass motorcycle like that in plain view, it would easily have been stolen or vandalized. However, everyone in the school seemed to recognize who Malik was and his unhealthy obsession with his motorbike. Had they even dared to gape at his motorcycle, they knew that the razor-sharp end of Malik's golden rod-like stick thing would be at their throats. And with such cold lavender eyes and that murderous glint, they doubted the fact the Malik would even hesitate to kill them. And as for the outsiders who were regretfully uninformed...well...tough luck.  
  
However, Ryou knew different. Malik had a gentle, sweet side—if he found you cute, adorable and charming, like Ryou.  
  
"Are you coming Ryou?" Malik looked over at Ryou.  
  
"I-I think I'll just walk." Ryou said nervously.  
  
"Oh come on, it's not like you've never ridden on it before!" Malik pleaded.  
  
Ryou mentally frowned. 'Yea well.that was THEN. When I didn't have this attraction towards you.' He feared that if he had to ride on that motorcycle behind Malik, his mind would start to wander and he would become so caught up in a fantasy that Malik would feel something strange back there-well-you know.But still.a chance to be close to Malik.why not take it? Ok, so he was ALWAYS close to Malik, being that they hung out often. Ah, what the heck.  
  
Meekly, Ryou walked over to Malik and swung one leg over the motorcycle and patiently waited for Malik to start the motorcycle. However, Malik turned to stare at Ryou with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
"Do you want to fall off? Grab onto me dammit!"  
  
Ryou slowly put two arms around Malik's waist in awkward movements and grasped on very loosely.  
  
"Ryou." Malik said warningly. Ryou gripped Malik's waist tightly. "Mm, that feels good." Malik moaned. Alarmed, Ryou quickly let go as Malik let out a laugh. "Relax Ryou! I was just kidding." Malik started the motorcycle and Ryou wrapped his arms around Malik's waist again, shaking his head.  
  
'You heard him.don't be so jumpy.' Ryou thought to himself.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"We're here!" Malik announced. Ryou let go of Malik and climbed off the motorcycle. He looked around to see the familiar view of the park where he and Malik had come often. "Come on." Malik beckoned. He clasped a hand over Ryou's wrist and began dragging him towards their usual spot. It was a secluded spot at the far edge of the lake where people rarely treaded, mostly because they knew it was Malik's spot. Finally stopping under the giant old willow tree, Malik dropped to the grass and propped himself up with his elbows, surveying the scenery before him. Ryou sat down besides Malik and immediately pulled out his homework.  
  
No matter what however, Ryou couldn't seem to focus on his homework. He found himself stealing glances at Malik from the corner of his eye whenever he dared. It probably wouldn't be a good idea if he were caught yet he couldn't help but admire the exotic Egyptian that was eyeing a few flowers that grew by the shrubs in a lazy manner. Malik's natural blonde hair shone in contrast with his tanned smooth skin. The golden jewelry that adorned his features never seemed to rust or fade. Ryou stared at Malik's lean yet muscular form. He wondered how anyone could be this attractive. A strange hunger began gnawing at his loins.  
  
Malik on the other hand was fully aware of the fact that Ryou was admiring his every attribute. Smiling to himself, Malik suddenly stood up and walked over to the bunch of flowers he had seen earlier. He knew that the flowers were planted and grown by an old lady who lived nearby whom he had never felt obliged to go and scare the daylights out of. He liked the bizarre flowers she planted anyway. He knelt down and examined each one. Which one would be suitable for Ryou? He knew nothing about flowers but he picked a white one with pink running over its edges anyway. Surely the old lady wouldn't mind.  
  
'White.to match his hair.' Malik thought. 'And purity.' He strode back to Ryou who had been peering at him curiously, now acting as if he was immerged in his studies. Gently, Malik pried the book from Ryou's hands and Ryou looked up questionably to see a strange emotion in Malik's deep lavender eyes. Without a word, Malik presented Ryou with the flower. Ryou held the stem daintily as he looked back up at Malik with inquiring eyes.  
  
"Malik?" He whispered, afraid to shatter the silence, occupied by the fluttering sound of the leaves.  
  
Slowly, Malik leaned towards Ryou. Ryou could only stare with widened brown eyes. Malik moved to capture Ryou's lips with his own as he pushed Ryou down onto the soft grass. He had felt Ryou tense up and then relax, gradually opening his mouth, succumbing to his desires. With practiced patience, Malik's tongue probed hotly into Ryou's mouth, emitting a surprised squeak from the little angel. Malik paused, determined to be gentle with the innocent. After a moment's hesitation, he started again. Skillfully, he ran his tongue hungrily over Ryou's, wanting more of the sweet flavor. Gradually, Ryou began to respond. A soft moan erupted from his throat as his own tongue began sampling Malik. He could taste Malik's spicy flavor, erotic and hard.  
  
Ryou let out a gasp as he felt Malik's hand travel upwards, beneath his light, thin t-shirt. Malik abandoned Ryou's mouth and his lips navigated downwards, teasing his soft pale skin, trailing a flaming path wherever he touched. Slowly sliding Ryou's shirt over his head, he took in the sight of Ryou's white pearly skin, tempted to run his fingers over its surface. Malik bent down unhurriedly, not wanting to make any sudden movements to scare the youth. He planted a kiss on Ryou's collarbone as Ryou closed his eyes and gave himself up to the new, yet pleasing sensations. Ryou's hands began to develop a will of their own, caressing the smooth tanned skin of Malik's waist and gradually roaming up his shirt.  
  
Getting the hint, Malik slipped off his lavender shirt and discarded it where Ryou's shirt was. Ryou now felt Malik's bare skin in contact with his own, exciting him even further. Malik let out a low groan as the swell in their lower parts brushed slightly against each other.  
  
Suddenly, Malik stopped.  
  
"Ryou?" Ryou opened his eyes, shrouded with passion and his breath coming out in heavy sighs. "I don't think we should do it here." Malik grinned teasingly as he pushed himself off of Ryou. Blushing, Ryou sat up and reached for his shirt, putting it back on. The heat that had gathered between his legs hadn't stopped its burning yet.  
  
The pair ran to Malik's motorcycle and Malik zoomed home, ignoring the speed limits, only eager to finish what they had begun at Malik's house. For the rest of the night, Marik whined and complained about the frequent thumps and sounds of pleasure that drifted from Malik's room. That is, until Bakura slammed Marik roughly up against the wall and forced his tongue into Marik's mouth. All complaints instantly ceased.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Reaching Ryou's bedroom and his bed, Malik gently set him down on the soft mattress. He grabbed a white pillow, fluffing it before propping it up behind Ryou's head. Wearily, Malik laid down besides Ryou taking a last look at the tranquil expression on the sleeping angel's face before drifting off.  
  
Malik awoke with a start as soft lips came down hard on his own. Willingly, his lips parted, allowing the tongue that invaded his mouth access. Ryou broke away from the kiss, and Malik looked up to see Ryou's innocent face, smiling shamelessly, lips crimson from the sign of affection.  
  
"Wow." Malik breathed. "You know Ryou, you really surprise me sometimes." Ryou continued to smile in mock pride. "But that's not a bad thing at all." Malik reached up and placed a light kiss on Ryou's nose and settled back down comfortably against the cool pillow.  
  
Wait a minute.Malik thought. He looked down to notice that his shirt had mysteriously disappeared. He also noticed that Ryou was stripped of a shirt as well. Trying to hold back his laughter, he turned a raised eyebrow on Ryou.  
  
"Ryou." Ryou grinned mischievously and bent down to taste the dark skin and then settled on Malik's bare chest. Malik cuddled Ryou close to him, running his hand over the white creamy surface of Ryou's back and tangling his fingers in the soft silky locks of Ryou's silver-white hair.  
  
"I love you, Malik." Ryou said breathlessly, tracing a finger down Malik's figure and snuggling a bit closer for warmth.  
  
"Me too, Ryou." Malik placed a brief, tender kiss on Ryou's forehead.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Well.what do you think? Good? Bad? Crappy? Lame? Disappointed? Sorry for those of that were expecting some sort of full blown lemon.I don't have the ability to write something like that =P Hopefully this makes up for the rest of my stories which I haven't updated in ages. xD If anyone has a Malik/Ryou one-shot request I might take it up.depending on how interesting it sounds. =P


End file.
